


Bits and Pieces: FF7 drabbles

by Larathia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larathia/pseuds/Larathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed somewhere to stash my FF7 minifics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh," said Reeve, clamping his mouth shut on what would probably be a very impolite word. " _Why_ did you do this, Cait? Your fur is a complete mess."

And indeed it was. The little cat had gotten into the refrigerator, evidently sampling everything therein in order to...something, he hoped it was at least an intelligent something, because the cat had raspberry jam stuck to quite a lot of its black and white fur.

It turned wide, upset eyes toward its maker. "I'm sorry," it said at once. "I just wanted to know what was so important about the box. I thought maybe it was an experiment."

"Well, it is _now_ ," sighed Reeve, getting a comb and some acetone and sitting on the floor. "Come here, please," he said. "I'm not mad at you. But I do wish you'd asked before getting into all the food."

"Food," the cat repeated, obediently padding over. "There was a lot of different ...food?... in cold storage. Why?"

"Oh, dear," sighed Reeve, getting a closer look at the jam-and-fur tangles. "Might be easier to take the fur off entirely..."

"Please don't!" Cait pleaded. "I'll sit still. I don't like the way people look at me without my fur on. I won't touch any food!"

Reeve blinked. The AI really was learning quickly. "If you're sure," he said. "But this is going to take a while. So sit very still please. And I'll tell you about food and ...well, we can start with the raspberry jam, since that's all over your paws..."


	2. Dead Man's Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Termination of Employment"

Reeve kept to himself, at least in person. There were all sorts of little programs (not kept on his _own_ hard drive, of course) that let him know the general pulse of the company, but in person he would nod, smile, and be polite even if Scarlet mistook it for an invitation.

One such notification was waiting for him after a trip to the water cooler. It simply said, _Thomas Prufrock: Contract of Employment Terminated_.

Reeve sighed and set his cup of water down, and went to get coffee instead. Red meant the 'termination' had been via lethal injury.


	3. Planning stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember"

Reeve sat in a chair, with Cait on his lap. Rufus mirrored him, but with a live dark-nation cub, its little tentacles wrapping and unwrapping around his fingers as he stroked its fur.

Cait projected the news of the week from its eyes, onto a handy white wall, and the two men watched and listened to the feed.

"The problem I'm seeing here," Rufus noted, "Is that nobody actually _knows_ the full extent of Hojo's experiments. No record exists, no memory. Just some very angry results."

"For now we'll just use Cait's memory banks," said Reeve, and Cait purred approval.

Rufus, however, was less than pleased. "That doesn't solve the issue of discovery. Hojo was apparently hiding experimental labs all over the planet. Mountain ranges, underground bases. What you _need_ is...Hojo's day planner, or something close."

"If it weren't very probably in code, yes," Reeve agreed. "But that would've been in the HQ, if anywhere, and the HQ was leveled. But we may be able to work out other experimental sites by comparing notes. By which I mean all of us, Rufus. Any time we remember Hojo ...going somewhere. Anywhere. Or seeing him somewhere we didn't expect him to be."


	4. Definitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blackmail"

"But why?" asked Cait, over the private band. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

Reeve sighed at his desk, fingers massaging his forehead. "It's called blackmail," he answered. "She didn't have to do anything wrong. She doesn't have to understand it. The point is that Barret does. It's not about her, you see. It's about him."

He didn't like having to explain this to Cait. He hadn't built Cait to know about this aspect of human nature. And the cat was definitely having trouble with it. "We're not going to _hurt_ her, are we?"

"Not if Barret gives us a choice."


	5. Learning on the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Only

"Cid? Why are you watering the cactus?"

"Piss off, cat."

"Boss, why is Cid watering the cactus? There are limited water supplies."

"This is what I get for omitting bodily functions. Cait, he's urinating. _That_ water is undrinkable. And don't talk to people during bodily functions, in future. Cid, at the very least, might aim it at you and I don't want to have to clean it out of your fur afterward."

"Filing: Bodily Functions, Cross-reference, Do Not Disturb conditions. Why do I not talk to people during bodily functions?"

"Please add additional cross reference, Cait, under Human Privacy Issues."


	6. A Guilty Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alcohol"

Reeve poured four fingers of single malt into a glass, and turned out the lights.

Midgar was such a beautiful place, at night. All the stars of heaven, all around. Every block a nebula of constellations.

Except Sector Seven. The dark, silent wedge made symmetrical accusations.

Reeve swallowed a mouthful of the scotch. Accurate accusations, too. Thousands, tens of thousands dead. Because he hadn't had the balls to argue with a single man.

He drank in silence, staring into the dark where stars once had been.

After a bit, Cait came to sit at his side, purring at absent pats.


	7. Feline Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2 a.m."

It was a record year for overtime. Of course it would have been _anyway_ , but Reeve lost as many hours to time zone shifts as to actual crises. 

Rufus did not appreciate the lack of warm fuzzy body pillow, but as President he had to keep more normal hours. This had not stopped him from making his feelings clear. 

At 2 a.m., Reeve discovered his computer's wallpaper had become a picture of Rufus. Stark naked, lounging amid the silk sheets with a decidedly 'look what you're not getting' expression.

The next night, Reeve discovered it was part of a set.


	8. Not A Crossover, Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Character's Children"
> 
> For which I blame @doseki and Robert Downey, Jr.

Gene manipulation was one of the better side effects of Hojo's work. It allowed childless couples to have children that were genetic offspring of both parents, even if that would normally be impossible.

That little Anthony was interested in robotics and programming was a given. Reeve and Rufus had both indulged the boy with DIY circuitboards, his own laptop, and spare parts galore.

But when Anthony used this largesse to create bionic armor, with which the twelve-year-old pounded a bully into a wall while declaring himself Just That Awesome, Rufus could only raise his hands with an amused, 'mea culpa'.


End file.
